My Insanity
by ClearCrystalMeth
Summary: Rei Hino would risk anything for her princess if the necessity were to arrive.When it does will she sacrifice her body,her mind and her soul and survive? Dark Fic
1. Fight For You, Fight For Me

A/N: Welcome to Part One of My Insanity by yours truly. As you read before I don't own BSSM blah, blah, blah, so with out further interruption, except for the part title and chapter, here is the story!

**My Insanity**

**Part One: Cool, Calm, Collected**

Chapter 1: Fight For You, Fight For Me

Sailor Mars raced through the park, cursing for the first time those ridiculous regulations that had been implemented at her University. Normally she wouldn't mind, but when it interfered with senshi business, it pissed her off.

She leapt of the ground, proceeding to then push herself off from one tree to the next. This was as close to flying to the damned mall as she got, which were the exact words of the odango- atama as she requested for back up.

The fire senshi quickly spotted her destination and jumped of the last branch, her sailor fuku rustling in the wind as she gracefully landed on the pavement in a crouching position. Her face tilted up looking into the startled Sailor Moon's eyes,

"Well what are you looking at? You did say and I quote, "REI, FLY YOUR ASS TO THIS SPOT RIGHT NOW!" so what did you expect me to do after that… run?"

Sailor Mars smirked slightly as she realized she had rendered her leader speechless. It wasn't everyday that happened…

"MARS LOOK OUT!" Venus cried.

The senshi's attention was immediately directed at the razor sharp claws heading in her direction. She jumped back barely avoiding the swipe. Oh man had it been a mistake to let herself get distracted. Two more swings came from the creature, Mars managing to avoid one completely, the other scratching her fore arm as the result of her attempted block. She hissed loudly as she felt the tearing, and leapt back once again. The monster stopped in its tracks, regarding the senshi as she held her arm. Sailor Mars took a moment to survey the creature, its metallic body most definitely letting her know this was not going to be an easy opponent. She observed slight burn marks on the armor, and concluded they were from both Venus' and Jupiter's attacks. Oh man this wasn't good.

"So, is the metal head coming down any time soon or are we all waiting for another party goer?" Mars asked loudly, hoping that this wouldn't be as hard as it looked, or go as bad she had the feeling it would.

Sailor Mercury attacked first after the remark, her Aqua Rhapsody seeming to momentarily paralyze the creature. Mars took this opportunity to change her location. That thing was covered in that metallic stuff from head to toe, or so it appeared. There was just one open spot, its trapezes. If the others could distract it long enough, she could get that shot in and it would all be over.

Venus was next Mars noted using her Venus Love Me chain to hold the beast still, buying Mars more time for her needed position. She was almost there, just a couple more yards, just a couple more.

The fire senshi almost smiled as she saw Jupiter watch the others with an eager face, she wanted in on the action, but not yet, it would be too soon.

Her eyes flickered towards the thing being attacked, it was immobile and soon it would be ashes. Red eyes rose to meet those lavender orbs, and within seconds, Mars felt it all go wrong. Its eyes smirked, the intensified as Venus' chains shattered into pieces and it dashed to the right, towards the odango.

Sailor Mars panicked as she saw it all go in slow motion. The breaking of the chains, the explosion that it caused, the other senshi being thrown back, and of course those claws heading straight for Sailor Moon.

It felt like forever, but her feet changed their course and ran towards the princess. Her body placed itself in front of Sailor Moon and felt the pain of metal ripping her flesh. She cried out again as she felt a second and third hit. Sweat poured down her face, the adrenaline being a bit more than her body could handle.

Lavender eyes met tense baby blue; she smiled reassuringly whispering that it was ok, before she felt a sudden increase of pressure on her body, making her organs feel as if they were plastered onto her ribs among other areas. She then felt all the pressure leave her and blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Is it torture to make chapters this short? Maybe, but hey rather a short chapter than no chapter, right, right? Well, ahh, don't answer that. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Part One of My Insanity, the rest are written out and will be posted shortly or as soon as my lazy but types them out. So let me know what you think and if you like! Please and thank you! Till next time y'all! 


	2. Numb

**My Insanity**

**Part One: Cool, Calm, Collected**

Chapter 2: Numb

Mars' head lolled from side to side, eyes fluttering as she slowly regained consciousness. Grunts of pain escaped her mouth as the heavy weight of chains made itself present.

She had lost count of the days she had survived this hellhole. Was it even days? Gods she couldn't remember. The moment she woke she was in chains, and unfamiliar with her surroundings. The events following that made it known to her that she was a prisoner. Her body felt as if years had passed, her mind decades, and her soul… she no longer knew.

A loud slam forced the fire senshi to direct her attention towards the cell door. Slender figure appeared before her, holding a whip in the right hand. The left occupied a knife and the cart being wheeled behind her an assortment of tools.

"Well good afternoon Sailor Mars," the voice pleasantly stated, "I hope you have been enjoying the… hospitality we have offered." The whip unfolded, dropping lazily to the ground, waiting fro a command. "Unfortunately today, we do not offer the slow burning requested by your previous… teacher, however, we have collected various… items that… might ensure your well… being." A smirk played on those lips as the whip cracked across the beaten body.

Mars hissed letting air out between her teeth. She barely had time to regain her breath as another lash slashed her fuku. It was routine now, a couple of lashes, a few cuts, a mystery torture item, and then it was over. Sailor Mars grimaced in pain; soon it'll be over.

Lavender eyes looked up towards her assailant, watching as the whip rose and fell, flinching at the contact. It was almost over, and the whip cracked across her once more.

The fire senshi panted harshly as her body took the last beatings. She thanked the Gods for the numbing sensations that had taken over, acutely aware that without them she wouldn't survive.

"Well, today's session was successful, was it not Mars? I think so. I will be back with a new lesson shortly, do not despair! After all, I always have something to teach."

The beaten woman sighed tiredly, attempting to move her left arm, but quickly abandoning the thought as her body flared up in pain. She opted not to move, pain being something she didn't want more of. The senshi should be here soon, rescuing her from this place. She bit her quivering lip never letting go of the thought, and pushing away all the doubts.

"My, well isn't this a surprise! Is our own fire vixen… afraid of being abandoned by her friends?" Jolted out of her reverie, she looked up to a shadowed outline of a body. "Well, I guess its time to introduce myself wouldn't you say?" The voice paused, then laughter formed, "After all you have been staying in my home."

"You…" Mars panted out, finding talking to be a difficult task "did this to me. Why?"

"Oh lets just say you stood between something I wanted, but don't worry the physical torture is over. From now on I will be taking care of all your needs."

As the figure stepped into the light, Sailor Mars felt her lungs suck in air painfully. At first look it seems human, a beautiful woman with a seductive smile on her lips.

"I do appear humanish, don't I?" she whispered in an amused tone.

Her words sung to Mars, her lips capturing her attention. The luscious lips and its sensual movements being the only thing that was currently in her mind.

"My what an effect I have on you!" Gleeful laughter resonated around the cell room.

Mars felt her body being pulled towards this…this… she couldn't describe this creature in from of her. Her body felt as if it was on fire, every fiber of her being drawn to this one center. She would do anything just to touch her.

A cruel smile appeared on the lips of the woman. "Anything at all? Hmm, who could pass up an offer like that," the voice purred.

A loud clink was heard around the room followed by the thump of the fire senshi's body hitting the ground. She staggered to her feet and slowly proceeded to get closer to her goal. Everything about this energy she was feeling was intoxicating. Her feet stopped momentarily, forcing her to take a good look.

There in all her beauty stood that which Mars could not name, Golden hair flowing about her body. The voluptuous curves made Sailor Mars blood boil as well as her purring voice.

The fire senshi grabbed onto an offered hand and pulled her closer. Just one kiss… that was all she wanted. Mars stroked the golden hair, her hand lazily moving to the face, stroking soft cheeks. Their eyes locked, such a beautiful baby blue, just like Usagi's… Usagi.

"Come now I don't have all day," the other woman said a little harshly.

Mars blinked twice, trying to remember what she was doing. She pulled her hands back as if she had been burned and backed up towards the cell wall.

"You're not Usagi." She plainly stated.

Wicked laughter emerged from the seductress as she charged towards Mars her appearance changing completely as she did. The golden hair was now silver and those warm blue eyes became cold white ones. Her skin tone darkened and glossed itself into a metallic blue. Her simple smile grew wicked as she neared her face, stopping it an inch away from the fire senshi's.

"My, aren't you astute," she looked side to side and the chains recaptured their target, "Now guess how I knew what you wanted."

The chained woman fell deep in thought, cursing herself for acting impulsively in a bad situation.

"You couldn't help it darling, I'm just that good."

The senshi's head shop up in shock, that's it! She was reading her thoughts.

"Bravo my fire vixen you have indeed solved the mystery, and for doing so, a celebration is in order don't you think?" A crazed light appeared on the blue face. "Now how about a little lesson on emotions," the white eyes glowed intensely, "and how tearing through them can cause excruciating pain!"

Mars threw her head back, feeling as if her mind was literally being torn to pieces. Tears fell from her yes as the pain increased. Images flashed in her mind as conflicting emotions rose. Hate, anger, love, passion, they all filled her body to the point of bursting. Mars bit through her lip as she tried to prevent herself from crying out.

"Cry, scream, let me hear you scream!" the glow in those demonic eyes burned brighter as she yelled, "Scream for me, SCREAM!" and Mars yelled the only thing she could,

"USAGI I I I I I I!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you like this installment, yes it's short and most definitely edited. The next one should be up soon. So till next time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ohhh and please Review! Thank you! 


	3. Barely Holding Together

A/N: Ok, taking heed of friendly advice (thanks by the way) I'm going to post warnings for the story and for this chapter. Man, this is a long list so sit tight for a bit, and if any thing on the list does not please you, then I guess this isn't your story.

Ok now lets move on to the warnings for this story. My Insanity contains:

1) Bondage

2) Mind Rape

3) Torture

4) Mild Violence

5) Mild Sexual Content

6) Death

7) Mutilation

8) Profanity

9) Implied Rape (Physical)

I'm pretty sure I covered all of them but since the whole story isn't written some more might pop up, so when I said harsh, trust me I meant harsh. If you find the content to be too strong, then to be honest there isn't much I can do, I'm already heavily editing the story as it is, so if you come across a paragraph that's too much for you which I doubt you will then you can skip it or whatever…

So concludes the touching moment were I… shoot the chapter, ok this chapter contains warnings 1-6…uhh… scratch that, make that warnings 1-7(Man I'm glad I numbered them)… err… viewers- I mean readers discretion is advised!

**

* * *

My Insanity**

Part One: Cool, Calm, Collected

Chapter 3: Barely Holding Together

"Usagi," Rei exclaimed happily, running towards her best friend. "Wow, it's been a while!"

Usagi excitedly hugged her friend back, tears falling from the joyous reunion.

"Too long Rei," she whispered pulling back and regarding her friend, "I've missed you," she said softly.

Rei smiled and slipped her hand into her princess' hand, tugging lightly towards the direction of the fountain. The sun shone brightly as the girls made their way across the field of flowers.

"I wan to show you something Usagi," the miko pulled Usagi to the fountain and watched as the other girls' eyes lit up with wonder. "Look, isn't it a beautiful sunset?" Rei remarked signaling to the sun that was now making its way down the horizon. "Usagi," Rei whispered, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you-"

"Shh Rei, I know." The odango atama smiled slightly leaning forward and placing a kiss on Rei's lips.

The miko opened her eyes watching the other girl with hunger. She pulled her gently towards the bed, wanting to drown in their love.

"Usagi, I love you," Rei whispered into her ear.

"Oh Rei," Usagi said, her hands suddenly pulling away from the miko's as she backed up, "You poor IDIOT! Why would I love YOU back? I have my own prince, and you think that I'd choose you over him." She laughed a cruel laughter, "Gods you're pitiful," she sneered.

"No, Usagi," Rei stuttered, surprised by the turn of events and feeling her heart breaking, "You love me…"

"You pathetic soul," she laughed, "Mamoru is the only person I've ever loved, ever will love. Why would I give myself to you, when I could have _him_." The blond girl walked over to Mamoru, kissing him passionately as she smirked at Rei.

"No," Rei whispered watching Usagi tear his clothes off and caress his muscular body with her hands. They were about to have sex on the bed, her bed. The miko's temper flared as Mamoru hands disappeared up Usagi's thigh.

"NO!" Rei grabbed the blade that appeared on the table and attacked Mamoru. She drove the knife into his back, enjoying his cries of pain. She stabbed him again and again, watching blood pour out of him with satisfaction. Usagi was hers and hers alone; maybe this way he'll learn that. Once finished, she tossed his mutilated body to the corner with out a second thought.

Usagi rose from the bed, parts of her body covered in blood. She smiled wickedly at Rei, holding her hand out. Rei roughly gripped the hand pulling the twisted odango atama towards her body.

"You're mine," she growled leaving bruises where she previously held her.

"Then claim me," Usagi hissed.

The miko paused slightly, realization pouring into her eyes. She let out an angry cry as she found out, too late of course, what was going on.

"Damn you, DAMN YOU!" she yelled, tearing the place a part. She grabbed the bloody knife and slashed the bed, trying to release her frustration somehow.

"Rei," Usagi called, now completely nude. "Don't you want me Rei?"

"You're not real," Rei stated in a monotone voice.

"But you still want me, I'm the girl of your dreams," Usagi said, touching her body, leaving blood smears. "Don't you want my body Rei?" She asked looking directly into those lavender eyes.

"You're not real," Rei yelled, "YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"Claim me Rei," she taunted, "Take my blood," she hissed, her tongue dragging itself across her palm, taking in the coppery liquid.

The miko shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see this perversion of her princess. This was too much. No more. She grasped her head tightly; she didn't want anymore more hurt, no more.

"NO MORE!"

* * *

Sailor Mars gasped, feeling relief as the weight of the chains once again made themselves present.

"Well Rei, we've made good progress today, you actually killed Mamoru. Oh that was soooo much fun!"

"You monster," Mars hissed, glaring, "Wait until I get free-"

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You'll never get out of my grasp Rei, not unless I let you go," She whispered heatedly, venom pouring out with every word, "And when I'm finished with you," she continued grabbing a dull chrome file from the cart and plunging it into Mars, "All will fear the rule of the Queen of Latis Entame!"

The fire senshi cried out as the file was twisted inside her body. The pain that had been mounting was unbearable now; she couldn't take any more of this.

The Queen of Latis Entame smiled wickedly as she pulled out the blood coated file and drove it once more into the enslaved senshi's body, twisting and turning it everyway she pleased.

Mars threw her head back and screamed, the pain blinding her now. She cried out once more as she was assaulted both physically and mentally, with images of Mamoru hurting her filling her head. All the pain was driving her insane, her mind breaking under the strain of all the tortures. Everything seemed hazy and unreal. She tried to reach out for one comfort and her eyes quickly went blank, her body motionless as the last piece of her sanity shattered under the stress.

* * *

A/N: I really don't have much to say except thanks for the reviews, please review this chapter and I hope you liked it. Ohhhh, and Latis is pronounce "Lat-tes" and Entame is pronounced "En-tam" 


	4. Easy

**My Insanity**

**Part One: Cool, Calm, Collected**

Chapter 4: Easy

Mars opened her eyes, the talking rousing her from an uneasy slumber. There was never any talking near her chamber; it must have been a special occasion. She strained to listen, something drawing her to the conversation.

"Is she afraid that a pitiful thing like that is going to escape back to her world? What a laugh, her mind's-"

"Don't say those words, the Queen might hear!"

"Alright," sighing deeply, it continued, "the portal is down the hall and through some corridor correct."

"Right, don't forget the plan, her majesty demands this not go array, she'll have your head if it does."

"It won't."

The fire senshi marveled at the news. There was a way to get out! She could escape! All she needed now was to blast out of these damned fireproof chains. She regretted using her abilities to melt the chains before, seeing that her previously unknown talent could release her from this hell at this exact moment.

The doors sounded and Mars attempted to clear her mind, hoping the White Queen did not learn of her plans or at least the information she had gathered. Her glare intensified as she looked upon the smiling face of that bitch.

"Bitch am I? My, my, your opinion of me is improving my fire vixen," she purred caressing Mars cheeks. Her hands slid down caressing Mars' body, stopping at her bottom and squeezing. "I was thinking today could be an… off day for you," she whispered licking her lips before continuing, "We could have a lot of fun after all…"

The fire senshi turned away in disgust about to reject the offer when she stopped herself.

"I'll make it as painless for you as I can," the Queen whispered her voice full of promise. Her lips pressed themselves against the other woman's neck, her tongue snaking out and tasting the area.

Mars sucked in her breath shivering slightly at the sensations. Her hands tried to wrap around the body in front but were roughly pulled back by the chains. She moaned loudly as hands made their way up her thigh, her arms once again trying to break free.

The Queen lifted her head up, eyes interlocking.

Mars felt her lips bruise as the rough kiss initiated, the other woman' tongue forcing itself inside her mouth. Her own tongue dueled against the intruder trying to gain some type of control. The chains clinked as they fell to the ground, allowing her hands to cradle the silver haired beauty. She pressed her body closer needing more of the contact, the heat. Suddenly she pulled away and gasped for air, watching as anger filled the silver eyes. Mars gave her a seductive smile, which appeased the anger. She ran her hands down her body, gently touching sensitive areas and watching the White Queen visibly relax. Her seductive smile then turned wicked as she shouted,

"FIRE SOUL!"

Watching as flames shot out of her hands and engulfed her tormentor. Screams filled the room and Mars smiled in satisfaction, before blasting the door open and running out of the room.

The hall, which she normally assumed was full of guards, was curiously empty. She forced her aching body to the left and down another corridor hoping that the information she had listened to was accurate.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted the portal a couple of feet away. No one was guarding it and it was still open.

Shouting suddenly became clear behind her as hordes of the White Queens warriors followed. Sailor Mars felt her legs giving out and jumped for the portal hoping she'd make it through. A spear raced past mars, cutting her slightly on the cheek. The shouting grew angry and desperate and suddenly it stopped.

She felt the pressure she had remembered from what seemed like centuries ago and almost cried from relief. She had made it through! Mars continued her journey through some unknown space, never thinking that the escape had been too convenient, with the Queen releasing her hands just then, and the halls being completely empty. She never thought of the fact that she had gathered information from the people the Queen controlled, or that the Queen herself hadn't bothered to stop her from escaping, she was more than capable of doing so, Mars had seen that more than enough times.

All she thought of was the pain she was felt as her body was slammed against the cement floor, bones breaking on impact. She arched her back and laughed thanking the Gods she was free…wasn't she?

* * *

A/N: Well guys, this is the end of Part One! Yes, it's true Cool, Calm, Collected has been finished. It consisted of four short chapters. What is the meaning of this you ask? Well it's setting up my story duh! Lol, you can basically call it the background chapters, I just thought that making it into a part and naming it would be better than just saying hey this is background info, most people tend to skip that, it was essential that you read it so I… well you know the rest.

Anyways the next part of the story or part II, as I so fondly call it, is **Erasing All The Lines**. I'm still working on the chapters, they seem to be much longer than part one chapters so the updates wont be as frequent, just letting y'all know and also my spring break is almost up so that means less time for writing… but hey what's school for anyways!

I was contemplating making **My Insanity** T rating, and that would mean re-editing the first four chapters and the next ones that come out. I just wanted your opinion on that. If the majority, which isn't a lot cuz this story has like what, 7 reviews (THAT ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED AND LOVED!) says yes, than I'll consider it even more than I already am. If not than it stays as it is, chances are I wont change it because it kind of takes away from the story, but hey I figured you guys could have somewhat of a say in this.

Ok now, I'd like to say thank you to all those who reviewed! You guys are freaking awesome, and I LOVE you guys.

trp0522-You mentioned the topic of Rei's psychic abilities. Though it is true she is psychic, I always interpreted her power as being more precognitive than anything else. Also the story relies too heavily on the fact that she doesn't have those shields, but thanks for the point and who knows, you might get a surprise later on! Oh and Usagi and Ami helping her… nah that'd be way too easy for our Rei, wouldn't it?

Lokiador- The harsh treatment Rei gets… Hey some people who suffer are rewarded tenfold in the end, now the question is, is Rei part of the some people category?

ConservEr1e- Her character development noted and covered as for weakness in my evil characters. Sorry can't tell you, that'd give the whole thing away and hey I love reviews no matter how long and droning they are…. Just kidding, it was so not droning! Feel free to make them as long as you want.

Thanks for the Reviews guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Bittersweet

**My Insanity**

**Part Two: Erasing All The Lines**

Chapter 1: Bittersweet

Rei yelled out a streamline of profanities at the White Queen, resisting the strong temptation her mind gave her to admit defeat.

"Scream for me Rei, Scream for me, SCREAM!" the Queen shouted throwing an array of sharp objects at Rei's body, eyes gleaming as the blood gushed out drenching Rei's clothes. Soon blood covered their feet, well at least her feet, chains pinning Rei's body against the wall two feet from the floor.

"Oh, and dear," the Queen purred dangerously, her eyes narrowing into slits, "before you go, let me repay you the small favor you did to me before you departed." The White Queen flicked her wrist and flames erupted from Rei's body engulfing her.

Wails of pain filled the space they were in, Rei struggling to keep her wits about her, failing miserably as the smell of burnt flesh choked her. The tears that tried to fall evaporated and Rei frantically tried to struggle against the chains.

The White Queen's laughter distracted her for a moment's time, the cruel face enjoying the torture. Her laughter filled the burning woman's mind, hurting her beyond imagination.

"Well in actuality my dear fire vixen, this is your mind," she said casually, gesturing to everything that had materialized. "You see Rei, you can't escape me no matter how far you run, or how hard you try to hide, I WILL find you!" She roared, her hand shooting out and grabbing Rei's throat with a vice grip. "However, just because this is a dream, it doesn't mean I can't hurt you." She smiled wickedly at Rei squeezing her throat, "And every time you close your eyes, every single time your mind rests, I will be here waiting for you and you will bow down to me! You my fire vixen, will be mine!" Those silver eyes became intense her hands leaving Rei's throat sore, "You are mine!" She whispered into Rei's ears, biting down roughly on her neck and leaving her mark.

* * *

The miko awoke gasping, her hand immediately shooting up to the supposed sore part of her neck. Her fingers deftly checked for bite marks. Finding no physical alterations, she relaxed slightly into the hospital bed. The white washed walls did little to soothe her throbbing mind; then again, hospitals never put her at ease.

Rei sighed tiredly, attempting to avoid dwelling on the fact that someone from Gods know where could violate her mind like so. This woman or monster or whatever she was, obviously had a lot of power and had no intentions on leaving everything as it was. The senshi had a new enemy.

What should she tell the others? They would of course need to know of the threat, but what about her experiences there? Did they need to know, know how that thing tortured her? That the Great Sailor Mars had fallen so easily? That she almost slept with… No, they wouldn't understand. They'd accept it, but they wouldn't understand.

Rei wrapped her arms around herself. How could they? She killed Mamoru, almost raped Usagi, and was more than willing to screw her enemy. Sure the worst of the events took place because of that bitch's "emotional lessons" as she called them, but these were actions she would have done if given the chance… weren't they? No, she wouldn't have, she was a hero, and heroes don't kill unnecessarily. They don't do those things.

The raven-haired woman gritted her teeth in frustration, the doubts that were clouding her mind annoying her to no end. She needed to focus, weed out the "tells" and "don't tells" of her story. She would speak of the enemy, the basic torture and that was it, nothing else was necessary. It wasn't any of their business. Rei knew they would ask but as far as she was concerned, they had grown too far apart to be privileged to certain parts of her life. They once were, but no longer.

Tears brimmed on the lavender eyes as memories of the "Good Times" replayed. Things had changed so drastically since their teenage years. New responsibilities had prevented them from being as involved in each other's lives as they once were. They considered each other best friends, but a part from the fighting evil, meetings and their once a week outing, which she often missed, there was nothing.

Ami had whole-heartedly pursued her medical studies, surprising everyone in the field with her intelligence and ability. Rei was sure that out of all of them, Ami would become the first to be well established.

Makoto studied the culinary arts, taking it almost as seriously, if not more so than her martial arts training. She had gained recognition among her area and dreamed of owning the best restaurant in Tokyo. Rei had no doubts she would.

Though Ami and Mako are her best friends, it didn't hurt her as much not communicating with them. What really killed her was not talking to Minako and Usagi. Rei smirked, thinking she probably had a thing for blondes.

Minako Aino, model and future singer/actress. Ok so maybe Ami would be the second well-established senshi, Rei mused. Mina was already a nationally recognized model, her looks making her a jewel to be desired. The Goddess of Love was truly something to behold, and almost no one could compare to her.

But then, the Goddess of Love couldn't compare in a million years to the princess she loved dearly. Rei had stopped bickering with her princess months ago realizing that she didn't have enough time with her to waste it on meaningless fights.

No, she couldn't tell any of them, not now.

Rei was shaken out of her thoughts as the door opened and in walked the nurse, holding in her hands the necessary in order to properly clean and dress Rei's wounds once again.

The raven-haired woman shifted uncomfortably in the bed, waiting for the inevitable swarm of people she knew were approaching the hospital… or were they she bitterly thought. A grimace formed on the miko's face as she repelled yet another degrading thought about her friends… her family. She hated being this cynical and cold but…did she not have a reason? Being trapped in that hell for so long, without at least one attempted rescue? If one of the others became prisoner of a sadistic psycho in some parallel universe or whatever, Rei would be the first one there!

Rei grunted and rolled over, trying to reason with herself. She couldn't forget that they had absolutely no idea where she was, let alone means of getting there. Hell, she didn't even know where she was kept all that time! But the communicators, couldn't they be used as tracking devices. Then again she herself could have called if she had remembered at the time she possessed it… She clamped down her jaw and sighed in frustration. There were so many ifs and buts, so many questions, so much anger, so much hate, and so much confusion. There was too much of everything filling up her very core and for the first time since she was freed, Rei openly cried.

Her sobs filled the room and her body shook from the effort she made to stop. Lavender eyes filled up with tears and overflowed, the tears running down her cheeks and leaving tracks as they fell away. The miko angrily attempted to wipe her tears from her face, but her hand was painfully pulled back, the Ivy needle in it preventing her to do so.

Her insides lit on fire, the anger transforming itself into rage as she violently pulled her hand towards her, the ivy ripping out of her, blood spraying itself on her bed spread. She let out a shriek mixed with pain, anger and fear, cradling her bloody hand, Rei continued to sob uncontrollably, oblivious to the footsteps outside her room.

The miko wrapped her arms around her knees tightly, forcing new blood to flow from her wound. She placed her head between her knees, tying to hide from the world.

Rei didn't see it, but she heard the door open. Damn, whenever she wanted them to show up, they would bail on her, but when she needed time on her own, guess who would be the first ones at the door. Her pride took over and Rei forced herself to stop crying or at least get her pathetic sobbing under control. She felt someone near her but still she refused to acknowledge them.

"Rei?" a voice inquired tentatively. Gods how much she had missed that singsong voice her princess sometimes had when she wasn't sure about something. She felt soft hands wrap around her wound and press, trying to prevent any further blood from flowing.

Finally felling in control she looked up and about the room, it was empty except for the odango atama.

"They are all waiting outside, we weren't sure if you could handle all of us at once," she smiled, "actually, we were all ready to bust in here when you yelled but the doctors advised against it because…" Usagi drifted off into silence, her smile disappearing.

Usagi let go of Rei and the miko watched her take a couple of steps back. Her hands were covered in blood, and she slightly lifted her hands.

"Rei," she whispered.

Rei's eyes widened as a flash flood of memories struck her. She saw Usagi laughing, holding her hand. Usagi pressing her lips to her own with the sun shining behind them. Then the images came darker and faster, so fast it hurt. Rei held her head between her hands as she watched Usagi and Mamoru, and then Usagi all covered in blood, her lips moving but Rei couldn't hear a word.

The miko looked up to the odango atama, focusing only on the blood on her hands, Usagi's lips were moving but like the image in her mind, she couldn't hear the words. In her eyes the Usagi in her mind and the real version kept changing places, a malicious Usagi taking place of the princess, and for a moment she couldn't tell what was real.

Rei recoiled as she felt hands on her shoulders, twisting her body from the grasp. She couldn't bring herself to face Usagi.

"Please leave." She said, trying to stabilize herself.

"Rei, what's wrong, let-"

"Get out Usagi," Rei cut her off. When no movement was made she glared at her princess and shouted, "GET OUT!"

She heard Usagi's sharp intake of breath, her walking out and shutting the door. Murmurs permeated into her room, and she knew it was all about her.

Rei closed her eyes shut and pressed her hands harder on her head trying to put back everything as it was. A faint cruel laughter resonated in her mind and Rei screamed helplessly, realizing how truly messed up the Queen had forced her to become.

* * *

A/N: And so the story begins so to speak. Man my hands are killing me, I tried to put out the first chapter of part two and here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. And so I'm off to write more of My Insanity. Man I love saying that title for some crazy reason. Once again thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad some of you have made speculations, but I think you guys are going to receive a surprise with this story. I've been reading everything else that is out there, and I'm trying my best to make sure it doesn't come out sounding like them. Well I'm off once more; sorry tangents come and go with me, until the next chapter y'all! Ohhhhhh and read and review! 


	6. Just Remember To Forget

**My Insanity**

**Part Two: Erasing All The Lines**

Chapter 2: Just Remember To Forget

She hadn't slept since yesterday, granted she didn't want to do so, her memory reminding her what awaited in her dreams… or was it nightmares.

Rei propped herself on one elbow, using the other hand to run her fingers through her hair. Needless to say that after her actions, no one had disturbed her, so she had been alone and left to her own thoughts, which were to say the least unkind.

The miko sighed and ran through her mind the number of apologies she would present to her princess for her actions. They all thought she was crazy or suffering the effects of a traumatic experience. She wasn't crazy, she was just upset, and doesn't she have a right to be upset? But then again, she didn't blame them, after that show she would think the same thing. In a way did think the same thing…

No she wasn't going down this road again. She chastised herself for what had to be the hundredth time that day. She had to hand it to that sick, twisted bitch; she sure as hell did a job on her damned mind. The miko gritted her teeth as she thought of the White Queen and her power over her. It burned her inside out to have been enslaved, to have been tortured and mind fucked with. If Rei had the chance, she would torture that bitch to death, making sure it was slow and excruciatingly painful.

A sinister smile crossed the wounded woman's features, giving her beauty a maniacal light to it, as she thought of all the tortures she would put the Queen through. Her heart beat faster in excitement as she pictured the knifes forcing themselves through the blue skin, blood gushing out of that body, flames charring her wounds closed so as to prevent a quick death and deal a slow painful one, chains cutting of the circulation to almost a limbs, leaving a poor pathetic creature, pleading for its life, a life that was in her hands, and hers to do what she pleased.

"Rei?" The raven-haired senshi broke out of her reverie, donating a small part of her attention to the intruder. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, for what we all said," she paused, " I know you heard us."

The miko looked dumbly at the woman, words not bothering to form into coherent thoughts in her occupied mind.

"We're glad to have you back, you know," she paused once more, this time hesitantly continuing, "I'm sorry for not being there. For not looking hard enough, you know."

Rei nodded slowly, focusing more on the screams her mind was creating and telling her were from the Queen rather than the apologetic words that had been spewing out.

"Gods, you must have been through hell, you know to end up here," She gestures to the room defeated, hopelessly. "Rei Please… I'm sorry."

Rei looked at the other woman in the eyes, parting from her other world.

"Rei please, just… just say something." She pleaded

"Say something, you want me to say something," the miko spoke softly slightly distracted, "how about I tell you of the torture I went through. What they did to my body for… what did they call it… enrichment," she gave a hollow laugh, looking at the blonde incredulously "Gods I don't remember anymore."

"Rei just say the word, tell me where they are and the senshi and I will find them and destroy them, avenge you," she stated great confidence permeating her voice.

The miko stared at her supposed friend in shock, was that supposed to fix everything? She snorted, smirking slightly,

"Wait no, let me get this straight. Now that you guys don't need to show up, you want to charge in headfirst? Now when your friend, comrade, family, is stuck there being tortured to the brink of insanity. Not when every part of my soul was breaking, not when I cried out your names to say me. GODS NO, NOT THEN, FORGET THEN!"

"We didn't know if you just tell us-"

"I don't, don't want to tell you. I don't want to share my sorrow, or my tears. I won't give you guys anything other than the basic information on the enemy, because I want to get better, I want to forget. I want to forget everything, and I mean everything. I want to forget that we were like family. I want to forget that we were friends, and that I had to fight beside you. I want to forget for a minute my senshi responsibilities."

"You'll never forget us, we're bonded, and we've committed too much to each other-"

"And I wont forget you just like you didn't forget me right?" she hissed bitterly.

Rei watched as the commander of the senshi shut her eyes to hide the pain the comment inflicted. Pain… the Queen suffering, her torture, and her death. Rei slowly drifted back into her own world, her focus off the blond completely.

"Usagi and Mamoru are passing by later on," Minako mentioned her voice breaking slightly.

Rei stared past her, not paying attention to the pained expression, the tears and the exit of the lead senshi. Her mind was wandering in dark corners of her desires returning that twisted smile to her face as she resumed her previous activities. She wanted to laugh as she watched the White Queen cry out in pain. The body then slowly morphed into something more familiar and dearer. Mamoru. She stopped all tortures immediately, wondering if she should take out her frustration on him, a friend.

As Rei had these thoughts, voices exploded in her head chanting one phrase over and over.

"Just Remember To Forget…Just Remember To Forget… Just Remember To Forget…"

The voices whispered all around and the miko found herself confused, holding a bloody whip adorned with razors and the lifeless body of Mamoru, cut up beyond recognition.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update, though i guess it wasn't that long. I've been busy with exams and my computer has refused to upload this chapter the last few times i tried. I hope it isn't trying to tell me something. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully our story will further unravel from here. As for the use of White Queen, its just a title, not associated with Emma Frost as you guessed. Please please please review, i need to know how the story is doing so far! ok ok, I'm done begging, for some reason begging doesn't do my ego well... lol till next time y'all.

Return to Top


	7. Truth

**My Insanity**

**Erasing All The Lines**

Chapter 3: Truth

She stilled in her hospital bed as her door opened for the second time that day. She was back from her world, and hating every single moment of it. She turned to face the door, spotting the odango atama alone, without her prince and promptly turned her back to the blonde once more, waiting for the next body to arrive. Funny, since when had people just become bodies to her? It didn't matter…

Rei sighed, frustrated at the silence. She knew the odango had come to speak with her, and always had a habit of just silently wasting time, trying to avoid whatever subject. Well, she wasn't up to having her damned time wasted! She rolled her eyes as she pictured the lost look on the princess' face, the opening and closing of her lips and then the cute scrunching of her nose. The miko lost herself in thought, smiling slightly without realizing.

She sighed once more, frustrated, before sitting up and facing the woman near the door, the soft smile quickly turning into a knowing smirk as she noted the scrunched nose.

"If you're coming for the sights, I can guarantee you there is not much to see," Rei paused throwing her legs over the side of the bed with ease. She noticed the worried look, "Senshi healing, it's all better… I'm all better." Rei smile as she finished her words with some doubt. Was she really ok?

"I'm glad…" blue eyes looked down to the floor. Rei realized the woman was still on her own, the other person she expected clearly not arriving.

"Minako said Mamoru would be here too." Rei stated.

"Well, I figured after the last time, that maybe… I was all you could handle." no pity, no anger, no fear, just Usagi making a statement. That felt good.

"About that, I spent almost all day today thinking. Thinking about a way to apologize, a way to tell you it won't happen again," Rei stopped suddenly and drew in a shaky breath, "but the truth is, that I can't. I can't tell you that I'm sorry, because that is what they did to me, because you left me there to suffer-"

"We tried to get you out Rei!" the princess snapped, a hurt expression covering her face.

"You may have tried, but tell me Usagi what does that change? Does it change what the bitch did to me? Is it supposed to make me fell cared for instead of abandoned? Is it supposed to hurt less, all the torture that I went through, tell me Usa because I don't know what "We Tried" changes." She ran her fingers across her bare arms, feeling slightly cold at the moment. "I'm not sorry Usagi, not for that, nor for hurting you now, because to be honest, you all hurt me the same way…" Did they? Did they hurt me like that… Yes of course, they must have… All the pain, it was them.

"Don't accuse me of not caring Rei," the blonde's voice shook with agony, "Never accuse me of not caring about you."

"I'm not."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

An awkward silence fell between the two and the blonde tried to relax. Neither spoke, but the strange tension that filled the air, let them now that right now things weren't okay.

Usagi shifted her weight from one foot to the other and suddenly spoke, "Rei, Lets get out of here." She puffed out a breath as she received a confused look and chose to elaborate, "Lets get out of the hospital, out of the area, just you and me, walk around eat ice cream and talk. I think it's about time we talked, don't you?"

"Usagi, all we've been doing for the last couple of minutes, and previous days are talk. Why does going out make it different?"

"Because I want to feel the way we used to, you know I want to talk as… as something that was closer than friends could ever be." She looked into the lavender eyes while speaking softly, "I want it to be like we were before, where nothing would stop us and we would confess our secrets, because Rei I have something to tell you."

"The doctors-"

"I've already spoken to them; they said it was all right, they should be letting you out soon, you've recovered enough to be out of danger."

The miko thought of the proposal, the idea of getting away from these four white walls seeming perfect, and maybe it was, but, there is no such thing as perfect.

"We could go anywhere." The blonde said not realizing she had broken a train of thought. Silence once again reigned allowing nothing but the breathing to exist in his kingdom. Rei watch as the blonde slowly transformed from a confident young woman into a lost girl.

She smirked slightly, "Anywhere?"

The odango lifted her face and smiled.

* * *

It had been so long since they had gone out like this. Maybe a year or close to one. Things had just broken a part between the senshi, and especially between them, she doesn't remember exactly why, but why would it matter now?

Rei remembered the sometime angry sometimes hurt look as she no longer became available to spend time with the blonde. The pain that pounded in her heart every time Usagi questioned her loyalty as a friend, a senshi, and a subject. Oh no Usagi had never said it out loud, but her expressions were enough. It was the first time in the miko's life that she was thankful not every one was brutally honest and to the point… Usagi could have destroyed her then with one sentence.

She took in a deep breath, appreciating the fact that it didn't smell like that horrid hospital, but instead like flowers and grass. She looked down at her hand as a cold feeling registered in her mind, and pouted slightly as her chocolate ice cream melted. She brought it to her lips, licking the melting ice cream, and suddenly remembering that she didn't like chocolate disposing of it in the garbage can. She would only buy chocolate because that was the only thing the odango was willing to share with her when they were younger, looks like the habit stuck.

"Rei! That was perfectly good ice cream you wasted!" Her princess flapped her arms around for emphasis.

It would have been a cute display if Usagi was fourteen, but she wasn't, they were much older now and it was about time they acted like it.

"You're twenty years old Usagi, start acting like it." The miko replied coolly, bringing the blond to an abrupt stop. Both women stared at each other, their silence once again tense.

The odango accented her head.

"Let's Go."

* * *

Rei followed her princess around half the city with no words interchanged. She was getting a little tired of this nonsense and wanted desperately to get away. She didn't want to play this game of who gives up first. It was already clear who was going to. She had to stop this.

The miko rounded another corner trailing behind the blonde and halted suddenly, this stupid shit ended now!

"What? Why are you stopping-"

"No more Usagi, no more games and tense silences, I'm tired of this. You brought be out to say something to me, so say it, I'm tired of you wasting my time." The miko straightened herself out and lifted her head, "I'm leaving, going back to the hospital, come back when you've grown up enough to face you issues all right."

"Grown up enough?" the princess scoffed "Oh, I'm grown up enough Rei; it's just that you won't listen!"

"Listen? Listen to what?" She asked her voice rising slightly, "Listen to your pathetic excuses on why you couldn't come? Come to think of it, you haven't made any pathetic excuses, let alone good ones, so tell me Usagi, what am I suppose to listen to?"

"We didn't get to you Rei, God damn it I'm sorry!" Tears began to fall from those baby blue eyes, "You're one of my senshi Rei, and I would never want anything to hurt you!"

"One of your senshi… right, that's all I am to you." Rei spoke, her voice barely audible, "Tell me Usagi how long was I gone, a day, a week, a month. How long was it?"

"Two weeks and five days". The odango said her voice cracking.

"Ami could find anything in less than that amount of time… You're right, its time we talked, time for you to tell me what happened." Blue eyes widened. "What happened Usagi that prevented you from finding me? What went so wrong?"

"Rei we tried-"

"No, I don't want to hear all that shit again, just tell me what happened."

The moon princess began to tremble, her breathing ragged; she bit her lip hard drawing blood. With no warning she jumped onto Rei, latching on to her and crying openly.

"I'm not going to like the answer am I?" Rei asked as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, waiting.

"We w-w-were so close to f-f-finding you R-Rei." Usagi sobbed out, "So cl-close, but then Mamo, Mamo disappeared and I was so scared." The miko felt her heart throbbing as she imagined the next words. But it wasn't possible; her princess wouldn't leave her to suffer, not so she could save her prince. Was it? She suddenly found it hard to breath, was this real or was it just another illusion her mind had created.

"I'm so sorry Rei, I'm so sorry…" The blondes grip tightened on Rei "I was so scared, and I thought you were strong enough, I knew you were strong enough and that you'd come back to me, but I was so worried about Mamo, and I figured you might have used your communicator…"

That was her excuse, that she was strong enough and had a communicator. Rei felt sick as she pulled out of Usagi's embrace ignoring her hurt look. She had no right to look hurt, not after this, she had no right.

"Strong enough huh, yeah, and oh I'll remember to use the communicator the next time some one mind rapes me while stabbing and torturing my body, thanks Usa, you're a real fucking friend."

Rei turned and walked away, tears threatening to fall as her stomach begged to spill its contents. She never once looked back at the devastated princess she left behind.

* * *

A/N: I've had this chapter written out for a while, but I've been extremely busy and my computer has no internet access so I had to actually post this while on my laptop. Thank you to all the reviewers the next chapter should be coming out soon. And even though I hate to give out hints I will… pay close attention to Rei's thoughts and emotions, and when you review, tell me what you get from them… Much love and my heart go out to the people of London who are suffering right now. I'm out y'all. 


	8. Decisions

**My Insanity**

**Part Two: Erasing All The Lines**

Chapter 4: Decisions

She'd stopped answering her communicator after that day, that day with _her. _Emergencies, attempts to talk, or whatever else needed by the other senshi had been promptly ignored.

Rei felt caged in her walls and desperately wanted escape, because to be honest, these white walls gave her way too much time to think. And that was all she had been doing for the past couple of days, thinking about the act which she had named betrayal, her princess that in truth was no longer hers, the white queen that had tortured her in horrid ways but never destroyed her the way Usagi just did, the damned prince whose fault was all of this fucking pain, and her family or the people she had once called that.

She could escape, disappear and never return to this fucked up shit which she called her life. It would be rather easy, just pick up from the hospital and leave the city; ending up somewhere no one would know her. No more senshi duty, no more senshi problems, no more senshi. She would start a new life and forget them, forget all the pain they caused her. Probably be able to put some of her trauma behind her. She could withdraw some cash, just enough to find a place to crash in for a few days, something to give her enough time to find a job. Feverish determination entered the miko's eyes as she sat in her bed trying to plan out the steps she was going to take in order to really make this happen.

The hospital door opened and revealed the last senshi she would expect to see. It was the Guardian of Time. The olive skinned woman stood tall in the entry way, her dark green hair cascading about her body. She was wearing a business suit which was an indication that it had not been too long ago that she was actually working. Her garnet eyes held no smile in them and the fire senshi knew instantly this was going to be a serious conversation. Setsuna was indeed the most mysterious senshi of them all, rarely making appearances, but when she did, it was always wise to heed her. Too bad Rei couldn't give a damn about what this woman had to say on behalf of the moon princess.

"Rei," her smoky voice filled the room, "I do hope you are feeling quite well." She moved inside the room shutting the door and gracefully moving a chair to take a seat.

"The great Guardian of Time, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Rei sat up in her hospital bed, the mocking tone of her voice complemented with a sneer. "I hope it's not to talk some sense into my poor fucked up head, because for some strange reason, I don't think I'm in the mood to listen to the wisest of us all!" The exclamation, dripping with sarcasm, was followed by complete and utter silence.

"Am I too late?" whispered ruby lips, a tinge of uncertainty entering those garnet eyes. If those words weren't meant for the fire senshi's ears than Setsuna had failed; not only did the miko hear the words, but they were burned into her memory. Never had Rei seen this senshi so insecure, so…frightened.

"Too late, yes I do believe you are." Rei spoke, deciding at that very moment that she was no longer fighting, no longer a soldier, no longer risking her life for someone who had killed her very soul; she would not risk it all for the supposed love of her life, not anymore.

"No, you couldn't have accepted, you wouldn't have. It's betrayal-"

"Betrayal to whom, our princess?" a laugh erupted from the fire senshi "She lost my loyalty the moment she abandoned me! Yes I have made a decision and there is nothing you could do to change my mind. So indeed, Setsuna, I will say once more, you are too late, I have murdered my soul, and I will no longer follow blindly the duty that was placed on me."

The olive skinned beauty parted her lips as if to say something else but then quickly closed them. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she pushed herself up off the chair. She calmly strode towards the door grasping the handle and turning her body towards Rei.

"Pain can sometimes cloud the mind inhibiting clear analysis of the consequences our own actions can bring. Reconsider your decision, for it will bring pain, reconsider where your loyalty lies, for it will bring death, reconsider your opinion of those near you, for that could prevent it all."

With those words, the green haired woman left the hospital room, unaware that her words had no effect on Rei; she was too busy concentrating on the area of her mind that was filled with the what she had recently learned to assume was the White Queen's maniacal laughter.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, here's a short update, I think I'm back in business, but I don't want to jinx it too soon. My writers block seems to be fading and fast, ideas for the rest of the chapters are literally zooming all around in my brain, so now I have to hold a meeting in my head and debate which way to go… Geez, I thought Rei hearing voices in her head was crazy… I'm holding a meeting in my own head… cough anyways, I'm hoping to have another update soon. I don't want to give a day and then not have it, but trust me guys, this story is still in here taps the noggin THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are freaking awesome and without you, I don't know what my po' heart would do! 


	9. Bring It Back Now

**My Insanity**

**Part Three: Home of the Free**

Chapter 1: Bring It Back Now

Rei smiled brightly at her doctor, nodding her head as she listened intently to his instructions. She gripped the small paper he had handed her earlier tightly. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Yes of course. I will follow all your recommendations. Now if you will, I'm dying to get home." Her smile grew a little wider.

"Ha," the doctor laughed "all you patients are eager to get home. You'd think we torture you here, or something to that effect." He winked at her.

Rei's smile became strained. "Yea, you would." And she walked out the door.

* * *

The ride to the Jinja had been strangely quiet and for the first time, the fire senshi felt as if she was truly at peace. "Home." She whispered to herself, almost afraid that this was just another dream and that her voice would shatter the illusion. 

"Miss." The driver interrupted her thoughts, indicating that they had arrived.

Rei promptly paid the man and stepped out of the car, looking up the steps of her home. Tears came to her eyes and she shook her head, using her hands to wipe them from her face while turning from the Jinja.

'_What's wrong with me?_' The fire senshi gritted her teeth at the thought.

"Rei?" a tired voice called out.

The miko whirled around. "Grandpa…"

"Oh Rei! It is you my granddaughter!" The old man hobbled to her, embracing his granddaughter as tears streamed down his face. "I had worried about you my dear child, but I knew the Gods would bring you back to me safely…" The old man looked up and into the lavender eyes and drifted off. "Where have you been?"

Rei's eyes widened in shock, "Didn't the others tell you?"

"Yes, yes. But an extended sleepover does not make sense!" the old man stepped back "I may be old Rei, but I am not slow nor stupid. You've been gone a month and you have not attended school," he stated as a matter of fact.

'_A sleepover…that was the best they could do_' Rei's temper flared. "I was in the hospital grandpa. I was beaten, and I broke a couple of bones, so I had to stay at the hospital fo-"

"Why didn't they call?" the old man asked quietly.

"I never gave them your number, I didn't want you to worry." Rei forced out.

"Ah. I see." The old man turned around, shook his head, and began climbing the stairs only to stop after the first step. "Rei, if the truth is too much to ask for-"

"That is the truth!" Rei growled taking a menacing step forward.

The old man put down his head and continued up the steps with Rei not too far behind. As they reached the top, he looked at his granddaughter with sorrow filled eyes.

"Welcome home." Then he disappeared into the shrine.

Rei let out a puff of angry air as she stormed into the shrine and head towards her room. She couldn't believe how easily her grand father had accused her. Does her word not count more than that of the others? Doesn't he believe _her_ truth?! She slid her door open and shut forcefully and threw her body down on the bed. What would the old man know of their betrayal or of her pain? She gritted her teeth and bit down on her bottom lip. Her head pounded and she bit through.

'_Reconsider your decision'_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed out, holding her head between her hands as it pounded loudly, as if a hammer was slamming against her mind.

'_Usagi… I…I…I love you. I never wanted to tell you but that's the truth.' Rei smiled weakly at her princess._

'_Oh Rei,' the blond princess stepped forward, her eyes swirling with blue and silver 'Why would I ever choose you?'_

"NNNNNYAAAA!" The hammer fell once more and blood dribbled down the miko's chin.

'_Reconsider where your loyalty lies'_

'_Oh my fire vixen, do you still think they're coming for you?_' _The_ _Queen stepped forward and cupped her prisoner's cheek 'I'm the only one that really cares for you.'_

'_Rei!' Usagi jumped onto her best friend, latching onto her arm ' I really missed you! Come on it's time to go!' The energetic girl exclaimed as she tugged her senshi over a cliff._

"NOOOOOOO!!! STOP! STOP! USA! PLEASE!" The miko's hand stretched out quickly, her elbow joint popping from the strain. Her tears blinded her eyes and her body writhed in pain. Her bed felt like spikes against her back and she screamed out once more for mercy. Another strike fell against her wall.

'_Reconsider your opinion of those near you'_

'_I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH, I HATE YOU!' Rei screamed out in fury, sobbing into her hands as the blows to her body knocked her down. 'Just look at what you've done to me.' She lifted her bloody hands into the air, 'LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!' Her lavender eyes looked wildly for her assailant only to find that there was no one there._

"Stop." She sobbed out, curling into herself and pulling hard at her hair. This had to stop. She was home, she was better. They had let her go because she was all better! The miko pulled at her hair once more and opened her eyes. Her head suddenly cracked back, blood spurting from her nose as she fell off her bed and onto the floor.

'_Isn't it good to be home?'_

_

* * *

_

A/N

Hey. Guess who's back? Yep, I'm back and so is Rei and a couple of other lovely characters we all know and adore. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a huge writers block and despite the fact that the story was planned, I just couldn't get it down properly.

Thank you to all who reviewed while I was gone. I hope this isn't too disappointing but I just need to get back to the full swing of things.

Oh and was Setsuna real? Were any of the senshi real? Is Rei real? shrugs Iono but how about we find out!

oh and p.s I'm going back to fix the other chapters. They're grammatic horrors. I'm sorry I posted them up like that... I guess the wee morning isn't the right time to post lol. As always, please review and let me know what you think and why. Its a great inspiration.


End file.
